<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Back: a Guide to Jadesprite by hauntingIndecision (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874805">Back: a Guide to Jadesprite</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hauntingIndecision'>hauntingIndecision (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Homestuck Roleplaying Guides/Character Analyses [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crying, First Guardianship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Sprite Prototyping, so much crying</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:47:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hauntingIndecision</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>JADESPRITE: i was happy where i was with my friends</p>
<p>JADESPRITE: i want to go back</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Davesprite &amp; Jadesprite (Homestuck), Jade Harley &amp; Jadesprite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Homestuck Roleplaying Guides/Character Analyses [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Back: a Guide to Jadesprite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/698353">John Egbert roleplay reference sheet</a> by Kat.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Typing Quirk:</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <a href="https://www.homestuck.com/story/3244"> <span class="jade">JADE: there is a lot at stake here!</span> </a>
</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://www.homestuck.com/story/3244"> <span class="jake">JADESPRITE: woof</span> </a>
</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://www.homestuck.com/story/3244"> <span class="jade">JADE: i... pfhehe, dont change the subject!</span> </a>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <a href="https://www.homestuck.com/story/3244"> <span class="jake">JADESPRITE: john and i both died, and i eventually accepted that and moved on</span> </a>
</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://www.homestuck.com/story/3244"> <span class="jade">JADE: JOHN DIDNT DIE!!!</span> </a>
</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://www.homestuck.com/story/3244"> <span class="jade">JADE: omg...</span> </a>
</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://www.homestuck.com/story/3244"> <span class="jade">JADE: this is so frustrating, i just told you he didnt</span> </a>
</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://www.homestuck.com/story/3244"> <span class="jade">JADE: i knew i was kind of ditzy and forgetful in my dreams, but</span> </a>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <a href="https://www.homestuck.com/story/3245"> <span class="jake">JADESPRITE: boo hoo ho-</span> </a>
</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://www.homestuck.com/story/3245"> <span class="jade">JADE: shut up!!!!!!</span> </a>
</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://www.homestuck.com/story/3245"> <span class="jade">JADE: stop being such a damn crybaby!</span> </a>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>(37)</strong> <span class="jake"> ?</span></p>
<p><strong>(23)</strong> <span class="jake"> ...</span></p>
<p><strong>(20)</strong> <span class="jake"> ,</span></p>
<p><strong>(7)</strong>  <span class="jake">!</span></p>
<p><strong>(4)</strong>  <span class="jake">*</span></p>
<p><strong>(3)</strong> <span class="jake">  ???</span></p>
<p><strong>(3)</strong>  <span class="jake">.....</span></p>
<p><strong>(3)</strong>  <span class="jake">-</span></p>
<p><strong>(2)</strong>  <span class="jake">!!!</span></p>
<p><strong>(2)</strong>  <span class="jake">.</span></p>
<p><strong>(1)</strong> <span class="jake">  ??</span></p>
<p><strong>(1)</strong> <span class="jake">  ??????</span></p>
<p><strong>(1)</strong>  <span class="jake">???????</span></p>
<p><strong>(1)</strong>  <span class="jake">!!!!!!!!!!!</span></p>
<p><strong>(1)</strong> <span class="jake"> ....</span></p>
<p><strong>(1)</strong>  <span class="jake">......</span></p>
<p><strong>(1)</strong>  <span class="jake">..........</span></p>
<p><strong>(1)</strong>  <span class="jake">...........</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Emoticons:</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>(1)</strong>  </p>
<p><strong>(1)</strong> <span class="jake">  ._.</span></p>
<p><strong>(1)</strong> <span class="jake">  :'(</span></p>
<p><strong>(1)</strong> <span class="jake">  :(</span></p>
<p><strong>(1)</strong> <span class="jake">  :o</span></p>
<p><strong>(1)</strong> <span class="jake">  :p</span></p>
<p><strong>(1)</strong> <span class="jake">  D:</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Vocabulary:</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span class="jake">*sniffle*:</span> sniffling sounds.</p>
<p><span class="jake">*whimper*:</span> whimpering sounds.</p>
<p><span class="jake">aaaaaaaBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HOO HOO HOO HOO HOO HOO HOO HOO HOO:</span> see "<span class="jake">aaahhhh</span>" and "<span class="jake">boo hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo</span>."</p>
<p><span class="jake">aaahhhh:</span> crying sounds. Alternatively written as "<span class="jake">aaaaa</span>," "<span class="jake">aaaaah</span>," etc.</p>
<p><span class="jake">boo hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo:</span> weeping sounds. Multiple variations exist in both lower and upper case.</p>
<p><span class="jake">boo hoo hoo:</span> see "<span class="jake">boo hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo</span>."</p>
<p><span class="jake">cant:</span> cannot.</p>
<p><span class="jake"><span class="u">Choice</span>:</span> what choice? <span class="u">The Choice</span>.</p>
<p><span class="jake">come back:</span> be prototyped. Revive.</p>
<p><span class="jake">couldnt:</span> could not.</p>
<p><span class="jake">dave:</span> <a href="https://www.homestuck.com/story/312">Dave Strider</a>.</p>
<p><span class="jake">denizen:</span> creatures that remain asleep until their player does "<a href="https://www.homestuck.com/story/3944"><span class="jake">the right things on your quest</span></a> [sic]." </p>
<p><span class="jake">didnt:</span> did not.</p>
<p><span class="jake">dont:</span> do not.</p>
<p><span class="jake">go back:</span> die.</p>
<p><span class="jake">go home:</span> see "<span class="jake">go back</span>."</p>
<p><span class="jake">hehehe:</span> laughter.</p>
<p><span class="jake">home:</span> the afterlife. The dream bubbles.</p>
<p><span class="jake">id:</span> I would, I had or I should.</p>
<p><span class="jake">ill:</span> I will.</p>
<p><span class="jake">im:</span> I am.</p>
<p><span class="jake">in my dream:</span> in Prospit.</p>
<p><span class="jake">isnt:</span> is not.</p>
<p><span class="jake">its:</span> its or it is.</p>
<p><span class="jake">ive:</span> I have.</p>
<p><span class="jake">jade:</span> <a href="https://www.homestuck.com/story/768">Jade Harley</a>. Pre-prototype Jadesprite when referred to her dream self.</p>
<p><span class="jake">john:</span> <a href="https://www.homestuck.com/story/4">John Egbert</a>.</p>
<p><span class="jake">not like this:</span> not as a sprite.</p>
<p><span class="jake">my best friend:</span> see "<span class="jake">john</span>."</p>
<p><span class="jake">nice:</span> cool.</p>
<p><span class="jake">oh god:</span> exclamation of disbelief, frustration, excitement or anger.</p>
<p><span class="jake">oh noooo:</span> oh no. Alternatively written as "<span class="jake">oh noo</span>" or "<span class="jake">oh noooooo</span>".</p>
<p><span class="jake">ohh god noooooo:</span> see "<span class="jake">oh god</span>" and "<span class="jake">oh noooo</span>."</p>
<p><span class="jake">ohhh:</span> oh.</p>
<p><span class="jake">ok:</span> okay.</p>
<p><span class="jake">oops:</span> whoops.</p>
<p><span class="jake">prospit:</span> Jade's (and thus Jadesprite's) kingdom.</p>
<p><span class="jake">ring:</span> the Queen's ring, which Jade's dream self was trying to protect.</p>
<p><span class="jake">shenanigans:</span> fiesty fun and/or jokes.</p>
<p><span class="jake">shes:</span> she is or she has.</p>
<p><span class="jake">shouldnt:</span> should not.</p>
<p><span class="jake">sprite:</span> prototyped creature that ought to help players on their quests.</p>
<p><span class="jake">that horrible guy:</span> "<a href="https://www.homestuck.com/story/3244"><span class="jade">the guy who destroyed prospit</span></a> [sic]." Jack Noir.</p>
<p><span class="jake">thats:</span> that is or that has.</p>
<p><span class="jake">the forge:</span> Jade's volcano</p>
<p><span class="jake">the moon:</span> Prospit's moon and, occasionally, its chain as well.</p>
<p><span class="jake">the queen:</span> the White Queen of Prospit.</p>
<p><span class="jake">the sun:</span> the ; "<a href="https://www.homestuck.com/story/3241"><span class="jake">its way too big and bright and i cant stop seeing it... it wont go away aaaaah</span></a> [sic]."</p>
<p><span class="jake">theres:</span> there is or there has.</p>
<p><span class="jake">theyre:</span> they are.</p>
<p><span class="jake">toooo:</span> too.</p>
<p><span class="jake">uh:</span> hesitation.</p>
<p><span class="jake">ummmm:</span> um.</p>
<p><span class="jake">WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH:</span> crying sounds.</p>
<p><span class="jake">wasnt:</span> was not.</p>
<p><span class="jake">what did you do:</span> question asked by Jadesprite to Jade after she prototyped her dream self with Becsprite. Multiple variations exist in both upper and lower case.</p>
<p><span class="jake">whats:</span> what is or what has.</p>
<p><span class="jake">wont:</span> will not.</p>
<p><span class="jake">woof:</span> dog sounds.</p>
<p><span class="jake">woooof:</span> see "<span class="jake">woof</span>."</p>
<p><span class="jake">wouldnt:</span> would not.</p>
<p><span class="jake">yeah:</span> yes.</p>
<p><span class="jake">youre:</span> you are.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>